Allison B. Lloyd
Allison B. Lloyrd (55465-80681-AL) is a SPARTAN-IV super-soldier and a former member of the UNSC Infinity's Spartan Detachment. After joining the Spartan Branch sometime before the New Phoenix Incident, LLoyd was assigned as the Fireteam Wolf's combat medic. Biography Early Life Lloyd was born and raised on humanity's homeworld, Earth. She enlisted with the UNSC Navy in 2537 as a Hospital Corpsman, and would later be attached to the ODST fireteam, Delta-4. Battle of Circumstance During the month of September, 2552, Lloyd and the rest of Dire participated in an Op that would cement their place as possible canidates for the soon-to-be-formed SPARTAN-IV Program. Coinciding with the Battle of Tribute, Dire was deployed to Circumstance to disable Covenant AA batteries, so that reinforcements could arrive on the planet and assist in evacuating the civilians. During this battle, Ben-A375 accompanied the Helljumpers once more, along with another Spartan commando. When the team's only means of escaping the planet were kept at bay due to a Covenant blockade, Ben-A375 and SPARTAN-014, along with the help of the UNSC AI, Evita, launched a daring, yet suicidal mission to board one of the Covenant naval ships to blast a hole in the blockade. The Spartans bought the time the Aeolus needed to bypass the Covenant blockade, however, they were later declared MIA when the boarded ship was reduced to molten slag by the neighboring Covenant ships. Requiem Campaign After the Infinity returned to Requiem and engaged the Storm ships in the immediate vicinity, the Spartans of Wolf and Fireteam Azure were transported to the surface of the Forerunner planet aboard the Big Sky, piloted by Flight Officer Jessica Hayes. While en route to their objective, a Storm base believed to be in possession of an unknown Forerunner artifact, Big Sky was brought crashing down by Promethean AA guns that had spawned without warning. While there were no deaths among the nine Spartans, several, including Edwards, suffered serious trauma damage from the crash. The MJOLNIR GEN2's ability to apply first aid, however, managed to keep these injured Spartans battle-capable. Once the Spartans of Wolf, Azure, Stallion, and Delta, disabled the Promethean AA guns to allow for evacuation and reinforcement craft to arrive when the Spartans had completed their objective. The units then converged on the Storm outpost, with Wolf and Azure to the East, and Stallion and Delta to the West. Once the firefight ensued, the Storm troops were swiftly cut down. A mix-match unit of Spartans from both Wolf and Azure, led by Edwards, then entered the interior of the Storm Outpost to locate the Forerunner Artifact, while the remaining Spartans began to police the wounded. However, as the Spartans infiltrated further and further into the structure, Promethean forces spawned on their position en masse. Miraculously, the Spartans were able to hold off the Promethean advances. It was at this time that a Marine occupation force arrived on the scene and secured the site, effectively establishing Galileo Base. Operation: Royal Flush Personality Skills Appearance Preferred Equipment Lloyd wears the MJOLNIR GEN2 Scout armor. Like any other member of Wolf, Lloyd's armor is gray, and an emblem of a wolf howling against a white background is present on her right shoulder. After being reassigned to NAVSPECWAR/Group Seven, a white "7" flanked by a pair of wings was painted onto her left shoulder. During the Requiem Campaign, Lloud commonly used a BR85, along with an M6H, as the engagements Wolf Team participated in tended to be more conventional compared to what they did prior. After boarding the Labe, and gaining access to its state of the art weaponry, Lloyd' M6H has been replaced with an M6H2. During NAVSPECWAR/G7's more covert operations, as well as in close-quarters situations, Lloyd prefers the M20 SMG. Trivia Gallery Category:SPARTAN-4s Category:AlphaBenson